The Terror of Manor
by Lady Bloodie
Summary: Teror itu menjadi momok tersendiri bagi warga distrik barat, terutama bagi Haruno Sakura. Di satu sisi dia harus menerima ramalan salah seorang gipsi bahwa dialah putri bangsawan yang harus dikorbankan kepada hutan terlarang, namun di sisi lain ia ingin membuktikan bahwa teror itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan hutan terlarang/Request for Uchiha Riri, Lemon/Lime impilisit, DLDR, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Terror of Manor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By **** Lady Bloodie**

**Rate **** M**

**Genre **** Western, Angst, Romance, Mistery, Fantasy**

**Pairing **** Sasuke X Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Teror itu menjadi momok tersendiri bagi warga distrik barat, terutama bagi Haruno Sakura_**.**___Di satu sisi dia harus menerima ramalan salah seorang gipsi bahwa dialah putri bangsawan yang harus dikorbankan kepada hutan terlarang, namun di sisi lain ia ingin membuktikan bahwa teror itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan hutan terlarang/ "Pada akhirnya aku hanya menemukan jalan buntu atas pemecahan masalah ini."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typo(s), OOC, Vampict, AU type, Kissing Scene, Lemon/Lime impilisit, Multuchapter, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Request from Uchiha Riri_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_Calendula Requiem – Kanon x Kanon_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_As flower that let go of the light in the morning_

_Seeks out the rain that won't fall_

_It falls into a sleep it cann't wake from_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The marigold that sings demise_

_Silently reaches full bloom_

_By reeling in hatred_

_And sadness_

_With it is sound_

_As the marigold that sings demise_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A lie or a dream?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 1**

Di sebuah ruangan luas dengan benda-benda berarsitektur tinggi di dalamnya, tampak sosok gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang digulung di belakang kepala, tengah merenung dalam kesendiriannya. Pandangan matanya tampak menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela yang berhiaskan pemandangan padatnya kota London di distrik barat, meskipun hari ini merupakan hari kedua musim dingin.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan ia bawa menuju ke arah permukaan kaca jendela yang mulai mengembun karena adanya perbedaan udara antara ruangannya dan area luar. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes cairan bening keluar dari sebelah kelopak matanya.

Hari ini merupakan hari terakhirnya berada di istana ini, menyapa para penduduk di luar, bermain bersama beberapa temannya dari kalangan rakyat bawah, menghadiri pesta kebun, maupun pergi memancing dengan salah seorang sahabatnya.

Dua minggu lalu salah seorang _gipsi_ datang untuk meramal, karena sang bibi mengeluh akibat tiap bulannya selalu ada korban para putri bangsawan. Dan _gipsi _itu berkata, _"penyebabnya adalah hutan terlarang di ujung distrik barat kota London yang meminta korban seorang putri bangsawan yang terpilih dari keluarga paling disegani."_

Dan semua mata tertuju padanya, Haruno Sakura—seorang putri bungsu dari keluarga terpandang Haruno. Semua orang hendak menyeretnya untuk dijadikan korban saat itu juga, namun Sakura menolak. Ia membantah atas tuduhan tersebut, dan ia meminta waktu selama dua minggu untuk memecahkan segala misteri kematian para putri bangsawan, karena ia yakin semua teror tidak berhubungan dengan hutan terlarang atau hal _gaib_.

Para keluarga bangsawan lain setuju atas pengajuan Sakura, dan saat itulah ia mampu bernafas lega barang sejenak, sembari memikirkan pemecahan atas semua permasalahan.

Namun selama dua minggu itu ia tak menemukan apapun, seolah semua pintu digembok kuat, meninggalkan dirinya yang terkurung di dalam sana. Menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan kebingungan, dan pada akhirnya dia akan mati di sana.

"Pada akhirnya aku hanya menemukan jalan buntu di akhir—sungguh ironi," gumam Sakura seraya menyeka air matanya yang kian deras mengalir di pipi putihnya.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

"Masuk."

Setelah mendapat izin dari sang pemilik ruangan, sosok lelaki tua berbalut setelan jas pelayan dengan kumis dan rambut putihnya, menandakan seberapa jauh usianya. Meski begitu, langkahnya tak kalah tegap dengan para pemuda di luar sana, sekalipun penglihatannya tak sejernih para muda mudi.

"Maaf, _Lady _Sakura. Kereta yang akan mengantar anda sudah menunggu di bawah. Bersama dengan _Lady_ Karin," ucapnya seraya menunduk sopan ke arah Sakura yang memandangnya datar.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura tak bergeming, ia terdiam sejenak sembari memandang dingin—penuh ketegasan ke arah lelaki tua di depannya itu. _Dia adalah seorang Lady, dan seorang Lady harus memiliki ketegasan dalam pilihannya—_pikirnya seraya memantapkan pilihannya dan menghilangkan segala rasa takutnya.

"Aku akan segera turun. Tunggulah di bawah," ucapnya seraya kembali berbalik menghadap ke arah luar jendela.

'_Cih, di saat terakhir pun dia masih tetaplah sombong seperti biasanya.'_ batin lelaki tua itu. Ia kemudian berucap, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu _Lady _Haruno."

Sakura tak menjawab ucapan salam dari salah seorang pelayannya, ia hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna hitam. Dan detik berikutnya, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh dari arahnya.

'_Maaf.'_ batinnya.

Cairan sebening kristal mengalir kembali dari matanya, menebali jalur sungai di pipinya yang sempat mengering. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini selain menyesali segala takdir yang digariskan padanya. Dari hatinya yang terdalam, ia tidak menginginkan ini. Tapi sebagai seorang _Lady_ dari keluarga terpandang Haruno, ia harus memiliki jiwa kesatria yang rela mengorbankan segalanya demi orang-orang sekitarnya.

Termasuk nyawanya.

.

.

.

Suara kereta kuda melaju kencang menuju ke arah hutan yang berada di ujung distrik barat Kota London. Dalam sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada hal yang istimewa yang dirasakan Haruno Sakura. Meskipun para penduduk di pinggiran distrik barat masihlah memandang ke arah keretanya dengan pandangan memuja, namun tak ada rasa apapun yang dirasakan saat melihat itu.

Bahkan saat salju turun perlahan pun, Sakura tak merasakan dingin hinggap di tubuhnya. Padahal saat ini dirinya memakai pakaian selayaknya seorang pemburu dengan sebuah senapan yang ia bawa.

Sebenarnya Sakura menolak ketika sang bibi menyuruhnya membawa senjata, karena ia yakin bahwa ia akan mati di dalam sana. Jadi, apa gunanya senapan? Mungkin ia akan memilih tempat kematiannya di lembah hitam yang konon kabarnya selalu terselimuti kabut putih yang dapat membutakan arah penglihatan, dan setiap bulan purnama akan datang kabut hitam yang merupakan racun paling mematikan jika terhirup.

_Yeah_, ia rasa itu lebih baik daripada dia harus menjadi makanan para binatang buas maupun binatang tak wajar di dalam sana.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat laju kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya tak berhenti, padahal di sampingnya adalah area hutan terlarang Kota London. Bukankah ia harusnya diturunkan di sini, dan memulai detik-detik kematiannya dari gerbang hutan terlarang.

Tapi—

"Bukankah seharusnya kita harus berhenti? Kita sudah sampai di area hu—"

"Kita tidak akan ke hutan barat London. Kita berubah haluan, ke Oxford," ucap sang pelayan dengan seluas senyuman di wajahnya yang penuh dengan kerutan, sebagai tanda usianya yang menua.

Pandangannya _shock_, Sakura benar-benar bingung harus mengeluarkan argumen apa lagi? Bukankah mereka bilang dari hutan terlarang di ujung distrik barat? Tapi kenapa jadi berubah haluan ke Kota Oxford yang tak lebih dari kota mati yang telah berubah menjadi hutan?!

Sebuah dugaan negatif melintas di otaknya. Sakura memandang takut ke arah pelayannya. Apa mungkin semua ini?!

"Benar, anda memang pintar dan cukup cepat mencerna _Lady_ Sakura. Jadi—"

**KLEK**

"—tetaplah diam jika ingin hidup untuk beberapa menit ke depan." ucap sang pelayan seraya mengacungkan sebuah pistol ke arah Sakura.

Namun sayangnya Sakura tidak menghiraukan kata-kata sang pelayan. Pada dasarnya Sakura bukanlah seorang _Lady_ yang manja dan akan tunduk dengan sebuah ancaman. Dengan gerakan gesit ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat di sakunya, dan menggores lengan kanan sang pelayan dengan cukup dalam.

"Arrghh!" jerit sang pelayan.

Sakura hendak membuka pintu kereta kuda dan meloncat turun, namun sayang sang pelayan lebih dulu mengambil tindakan dengan mendekap leher Sakura, hal ini menyebabkan Sakura kesulitan mengambil oksigen.

Mulut pistol sudah di arahkan ke arahnya, dan pelatuk sudah mulai ditarik. Namun sekali lagi Sakura bukanlah seorang _Lady_ yang dungu dan lemah, letak lengan pelayannya yang strategis tentu dimanfaatkannya. Ia lalu menggigit keras lengan sang pelayan dan ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari dekapan sang pelayan.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, lelaki tua itu menjerit keras. Namun hanya beberapa detik karena setelahnya ia segera mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke arah Sakura yang tampak ragu meloncat keluar karena jurang yang berada di hadapan gadis itu.

**DOR**

Sebuah peluru dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat ke arah Sakura yang berjarak tak sampai 2 meter dari lelaki tua dengan pistol di genggaman tangan kanannya. Tak bisa terelakkan, peluru itu mengenai punggung dan menembus dagingnya cukup dalam.

Sakura terkejut bukan main, rasa perih dan nyeri seketika dirasakannya pada daerah punggungnya. Bau anyir dari penggabungan antara besi dan darahnya juga tercium dalam indera penciumannya.

Dan detik berikutnya…

**BRAK**

Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya seakan melayang di udara, ketika ia merasakan sebuah dorongan keras dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang tidak pernah diketahui berapa meter dalamnya, dan apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Sedangkan lelaki tua itu menghentikan laju kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya, seraya melirik ke arah dasar jurang, memastikan bahwa sang _Lady_ telah benar-benar terjatuh dan tak terselamatkan oleh benda apapun.

Detik berikutnya ia menyeringai keji ketika mendapati sebuah ranting dengan baju yang dikenakan sang _Lady_ yang tersangkut di sana, beserta dengan lumuran darah yang membasahi seperempat bagian ranting itu.

Misinya telah berhasil, sang _Lady _benar-benar terjatuh di dalam sana. Dan ia pastikan jika Haruno Sakura akan benar-benar mati setelah mencapai tanah. Dan mungkin dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang terpisah-pisah menjadi beberapa bagian.

.

.

.

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, merasakan segala rasa sakit yang diterima tubuh sekaligus perasaannya. Baru ia sadari jika tubuhnya tak terbalut dengan selembar kain pun ketika ia merasakan rasa dingin yang tidak menyenangkan, juga karena kondisi cuaca yang sedang turun salju.

Rasa dingin itu semakin mencekam tatkala gelap yang menyelimuti pandangannya. Meski tak melihat apapun di sekelilingnya karena gelap, namun dirinya bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya hampir mencapai dasar jurang. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi dan dirinya akan…

**BLOOMM**

—terjatuh.

Dan benar apa yang sudah diprediksinya, dalam beberapa detik tubuhnya telah terjatuh pada dasar jurang. Entah sebuah kesialan atau keberuntungan, ia terjatuh tepat di atas tumpukan benda keras dan ia tak tau apa itu.

Dalam hati Sakura berharap jika hal itu semakin mempercepat proses melenyapnya dirinya dari muka bumi. Rasanya sudah cukup dengan mengetahui siapa yang berada di balik kejadian teror yang menjadi momok bagi masyarakat Kota London tepatnya distrik Barat.

Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka hanya sekedar memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah benar-benar terdiam di dasar jurang yang terselimuti kegelapan. Sesaat ia menangkap sebuah cahaya berwarna kekuningan dari arah samping kanannya, seperti sebuah—lentera.

Ah, mungkinkah itu malaikat kematian?—Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia masih ingin melihat rupa malaikat yang akan mengambil nyawanya, tapi matanya sudah tak kuasa untuk tetap terbuka. Serta tubuhnya tak lagi kuasa menahan rasa sakit, bahkan ia bisa merasakan jika tubuhnya mengalami patah tulang yang sangat parah, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan alat geraknya.

Lentera itu semakin mendekat dan semakin memperlihatkan siapa sosok pembawa lentera kuning itu. Dan ketika sosok itu benar-benar tampak, Sakura sudah benar-benar tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Namun tampak dadanya masih kembang-kempis yang artinya masih bernafas.

Sosok bocah laki-laki dengan sepasang telinga yang berbentuk kerucut serta sepasang taring kecil di mulutnya tengah memandangi tubuh telanjang Sakura yang dipenuhi oleh darah segar yang menggodanya sendari tadi, bahkan hanya dengan baunya.

Beberapa saat tampak matanya menatap tajam sosok gadis di depannya, tatapan dengan penuh rasa kebencian di dalamnya. Memang ia tidak pernah bertemu gadis itu dan baru kali ini ia melihatnya, namun ia membenci ras gadis itu—manusia.

Bocah bermata _onyx_ itu kemudian mendekati raga yang sebentar lagi akan kehilangan jiwanya. Ia kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat darah yang melekat pada sekujur tubuh gadis itu. Dengan cahaya yang remang-remang, tampak jelas jika bocah laki-laki itu begitu menikmati rasa manis darah yang membasahi kerongkongannya.

"_Oishi_," gumamnya sebagai bentuk rasa nikmat yang dikecap lidah dan membasahi kerongkongannya.

Menggunakan sebelah tangannya, ia kemudian menggerak-gerakkan lengan patah milik manusia di depannya. Dan sesaat ia bisa mendengarkan suara rintihan pelan dari bibir gadis di depannya. Penasaran, ia kemudian kembali menggerakkan lengan patah itu lagi, dan suara rintihan itu terdengar kembali.

Bocah itu berpikir sesaat untuk mengambil sebuah kesimpulan pasti. Jika manusia di depannya ini masihlah memiliki nyawa.

"_Jika kau menemui manusia dan ia masih merintih walau terpejam, itu artinya dia masih memiliki nyawa yang mengisi raganya."—_itulah yang dikatakan mendiang ibunya sebelum wanita itu menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ibunya telah mati, karena terkena anak panah perak yang ditembakkan oleh para manusia. Mereka—manusia—menginginkan darah mereka yang mampu membuat keabadian bagi manusia.

Untuk sesaat ia kembali berpikir, akan tindakan yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Pulang dan meninggalkan gadis dihadapannya? Atau—pulang dengan membawa gadis itu bersamanya, menyelamatkannya dari ajal?

Jujur saja, ingin rasanya ia meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja dan membiarkannya menemui ajalnya yang sudah dekat. Tapi, ia tidak mau berdusta jika ia menginginkan gadis itu—darahnya begitu lezat dan ia ingin menikmatinya setiap saat ia kelaparan maupun kehausan.

Tak mau mengambil pusing, ia pun segera mengangkat gadis itu di atas punggungnya. Sesaat tampak ia menggerutu tak jelas akibat berat gadis itu yang dua kali lipat dari beratnya. Namun ia tidak menyerah, perlahan ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah dengan sebuah lentera berwarna kuning di sebelah tangannya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh.

.

.

.

**SAKURA PO'V**

"Dimana aku?" ucapku ketika mendapati diriku berada di sebuah ruang kosong berwarna hitam.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, mencari keberadaan sebuah cahaya yang mampu mempertajam indera penglihatanku. Di ujung sana dapat kulihat dua buah cahaya berwarna putih yang mendekat. Dan saat itupun senyumku merekah—aku sudah menemukan cahaya yang akan menjemputku, menemui ajalku.

Namun, semakin dekat cahaya itu semakin menampakkan dua sosok yang begitu kukenal dulu. Keduanya memiliki paras yang sama seperti 17 tahun lalu sebelum kematian—mereka, ayah dan ibuku.

Senyumku pudar seketika, kurasakan tubuhku menegang ketika melihat mereka berdua tersenyum ke arahku, dengan senyum hangat yang juga tak pernah berubah. Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasakan kebahagiaan, walaupun setelah ini aku akan menghilang dari muka bumi.

Apa mereka mau menjemputku?—pikiranku menerka-nerka apa yang kedua orang tuaku lakukan di sini.

Sesaat mereka terdiam, namun kemudian dua buah uluran tangan dari ayah dan ibuku mengulur ke arahku. Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum membawa sepasang tanganku ke arah mereka.

Namun, belum sampai aku menyentuh kembali tangan lembut kedua orang tuaku, tangan mereka terkikis perlahan begitu juga dengan tubuh mereka berdua. Dan bersamaan itu pula, ruangan tanpa cahaya itu terkikis selayaknya daun-daun yang diserbu ribuan ulat.

**NORMAL PO'V**

Sakura membuka sepasang manik _emerald_nya dengan cepat, ia pun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisinya yang tertidur, menghempaskan sosok lain yang tertidur di atasnya, hingga terdengar suara rintihan dari sosok yang menjadi korban.

"_ittai_…!"

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura tampak mengatur nafasnya perlahan, ia tidak menyadari adanya sosok lain selain dirinya di sana dan keadaan tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat.

Namun tak berlangsung lama, karena tanpa sengaja sepasang manik _emerald_nya menangkap sosok bocah berambut hitam kebiruan yang mengaduh pelan di atas karpet yang membungkus lantai ruangan itu secara keseluruhan.

_Shock_

Itulah kondisinya saat ini. Masalahnya bocah itu tak tampak sepertinya—bukan _gender_nya_—_maksudnya tidak tampak seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Telinga yang panjang berbentuk lancip, kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, serta sepasang taring yang tampak mengintip di balik bibir kecil pucat itu. Sekali lagi, apakah itu wajar sebagai seorang manusia?!

Jujur saja ingin rasanya saat ini dia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, sebagai luapan atas rasa keterkejutannya akan hal tak wajar seperti di depannya. Namun, suaranya seakan tercekat seperti terjadi gangguan dengan pita suaranya.

Cukup lama ia termenung dengan keterkejutannya, sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu yang cukup membuat wajahnya memerah total. Campuran atas rasa malu dan marah—malu karena ia baru saja melihat 'sesuatu' yang tak seharusnya ia lihat kecuali suaminya, dan marah—kenapa bocah itu tidak memakai pakaian! Parahnya, ia pun sama dengan bocah itu!

Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, Sakura mengambil bantal yang berada di sebelah tubuhnya. Ia lalu melemparkannya dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah bocah yang berada di bawah sana. Sampai-sampai, bocah lelaki itu terjungkal ke belakang, akibat kerasnya hantaman bantal itu.

Sakura memandang marah ke arah bocah itu dengan wajahnya yang memerah total. Gadis itu memang tidak mengeluarkan umpatan maupun makian secara langsung, karena adab dan adat seorang bangsawan telah mengajarkannya berbudi pekerti luhur.

Hening sesaat sebelum terdengar suara tangisan keras dari arah bocah lelaki itu. Dan saat itu juga Sakura tampak panik setengah mati, ia sangat merasa bersalah akan tindakannya yang barusan. Ia baru menyadari jika adat seorang bangsawan tidak pernah mengajarkannya melemparkan bantal kepada anak di bawah umur.

Dalam kepanikannya, Sakura tampak berusaha menenangkannya dalam jarak yang cukup jauh—mungkin sekitar dua meter. Dan itu tidak memberikan hasil apapun, dan malah semakin memperkeras tangisan bocah itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun menghampiri bocah itu, dengan tubuh telanjang yang penuh dengan balutan perban tak rapi di beberapa bagian _vital_, terutama bagian alat geraknya. Sepertinya Sakura sudah melupakan bagaimana kondisinya yang telanjang.

Ia lalu membawa bocah itu ke dalam pelukannya untuk sekedar menghentikan tangisannya. Sakura sering melakukan hal ini dengan para bocah di daerahnya, terutama adik dari teman-temannya. Jadi gerakannya sama sekali tidak kaku ketika melakukan hal tersebut, karena ia sudah sangat terbiasa.

Sakura berpikir jika bocah dipelukannya sama sekali tidak berbahaya—dalam maksud sebenarnya. Namun, hal mengejutkan terjadi padanya sesaat setelah bocah itu membisikkan sebuah kalimat tepat di depan telinga kanannya.

"_Ne, oneesan."_

"…"

"Kau tau? Darahmu begitu manis, aku menyukainya."

"…"

"Membuatku ingin merasakannya lagi. Jadi, bolehkah?" ucapnya seraya memberikan jilatan pelan pada area perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan bocah itu, hanya bisa mengeluarkan sebuah kata ambigu sebagai ungkapan tanda tanya yang berada di dalam kepalanya. Namun rasa herannya terjawab beberapa detik kemudian, ketika sepasang taring tajam perlahan menembus kulit serta dagingnya, dan dua belah bibir menempel erat di permukaan kulitnya, menghisap darahnya dengan begitu rakus tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang merasakan nyeri.

"Tu-tungguhh…aahh—hentikahhnn…sakit—akh!" rintihnya di sela ucapannya seraya berusaha menjauhan kepala bocah itu yang semakin menempel erat pada perpotongan leher bagian kanannya.

Hal ini membuat Sakura menggerakan kepalanya semakin ke kiri, dan menyebabkan bocah itu semakin leluasa menyesap darahnya.

Matanya terpejam erat untuk membiasakan rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tubuhnya mulai lemas akibat tenaganya yang mulai menipis akibat perlawanan keras yang sia-sia serta darahnya yang berkurang walaupun tak banyak. Sakura telah pasrah—ia lelah untuk melawan.

Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya kian merapat dengan tubuh bocah di hadapannya, hingga ia bisa merasakan dinginnya kulit pucat bocah lelaki itu. Dada berukuran besarnya menempel ketat pada tubuh kurus bocah itu, yang bahkan sepasang tangannya tak bisa saling menaut dalam posisi memeluk Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, bocah lelaki itu melepaskan sepasang taringnya, dengan darah yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya. Menggunakan sepasang manik elangnya ia menatap polos ke arah gadis manusia di hadapannya. Ia kemudian mengecup pelan pipi kanan Sakura sembari berucap, "_arigatou_—_oneesan_."

"Eh?" Sakura bergumam pelan setelah mendengar ucapan bocah itu. Ia masih berusaha mencerna dengan apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa menit lalu.

Ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah jawaban, ia hendak berucap, namun perkataannya itu hanya sampai pada lidahnya, dan belum sempat terucap oleh bibirnya. Karena bocah di depannya lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Benar, aku bukan manusia—kita berbeda ras maupun tempat," ucapnya dengan sebuah seringai yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Eh?"

"Aku _elf_ dan _oneesan_ manusia. Pernah mendengar mitos tentang makhluk bernama _elf_?" tanya bocah itu seraya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan polos namun datar.

Sakura tak menjawab perkataan bocah di hadapannya ini, ia hanya menggeleng pelan karena ia memang tidak tau tentang _elf_. Selama ini, dalam 17 tahun hidupnya hanya terisi oleh belajar, bekerja, dan berlatih—tiada hari kosong baginya untuk beristirahat. Mungkin dalam sehari ia hanya bisa menghirup udara segar di luar _Mansion_nya dalam 1 jam saja, sekaligus bertemu dengan beberapa temannya yang berasal dari kelas bawah, atau menghibur para bocah penduduk biasa dengan membacakan sebuah dongeng.

"Tidak tau, hn? Apa _oneesan_ begitu tidak mempercayai mitos?" tanyanya dengan nada terkesar datar dan sinis.

"Bukan aku tidak menyukainya, tapi karena aku tidak memiliki waktu walau hanya sekedar membaca buku yang kusukai." sanggah Sakura seraya menjauhkan diri dari bocah bermata _onyx_ di depannya.

Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang berseprai merah dengan tirai putih transparan yang mengelilingi tiga sisi tempat tidur berbentu persegi panjang itu. Tampak Sakura menutup dirinya dengan selimut tebal yang juga berwarna merah di sana, karena memang hanya kain itu yang berada di sana dan mampu menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Jujur saja, ia cukup risih saat bocah itu memandangi tubuhnya, menyentuh kulitnya, maupun memeluknya tadi. Mungkin jika orang lain mengetahui hal ini, ia bisa dianggap tidak beradab dan dituduh sebagai pelaku tindakan pemerkosaan terhadap bocah laki-laki di bawah umur, dan terakhir dia bisa terkena hukuman 300 cambukan.

Membayangkannya saja cukup membuat tengkuknya serasa meremang. Jika itu terjadi, mungkin ia akan lebih memilih jika hidupnya diakhiri saat itu juga. Meskipun hal itu hanya terjadi sehari itu, namun rasa malu yang ia tanggung akan terjadi dalam seumur hidupnya.

"Hmm? Apa menjadi manusia sesibuk itu, eh?" ucap bocah itu seraya merangkak mendekati Sakura.

Bocah itu tampak berusaha mempersempit jarak antar dirinya dengan gadis manusia itu. Namun Sakura menolaknya, gadis itu malah menjauhkan tubuh kecil bocah itu dari tubuhnya, entah apa yang dicari bocah itu dari tubuhnya yang jelas hal itu membuatnya merasa risih dan aneh.

"Hentikan!" ucap Sakura dengan nada sedikit membentak serta mendorong pelan tubuh bocah laki-laki yang masih berusaha mendekat ke arahnya.

Namun usahanya sia-sia, pada akhirnya bocah itu kembali menempel pada tubuhnya dengan bagian kepala yang berada di lekukan leher jenjangnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan," ucap Sakura diselingi dengan sedikit desahan akibat kedua tangan bocah itu yang meraba setiap jengkal kulitnya, terutama bagian dadanya.

"_Oneesan _punya tubuh yang halus dan wangi, apa semua manusia memilikinya?" ucapnya seraya menatap sepasang mata _emerald_ dalam jarak sejengkal tangan. Sepasang tangan kecilnya masih senantiasa meraba setiap jengkal kulit Sakura.

Nampaknya dia baru pertama kali menyentuh tubuh manusia—pikir Sakura seraya menghela nafas pelan.

Sakura kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Sepertinya kau baru pertama kali bertemu dengan manusia," ucap Sakura memberi jeda sejenak terhadap ucapannya sembari tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut sosok di depannya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke. _Oneesan_?" ucapnya sembari berbalik bertanya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut ke arah bocah di depannya. "Haruno Sakura, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura," jeda sejenak kemudian Sakura kembali berucap. "Sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari London, darimana asalmu Sasu-_chan_?"

"Hn, tidak. Aku berasal dari London, tapi ibuku adalah manusia dari daratan Jepang dan ayahku _Elf_ dari jurang ini," ucapnya dengan nada polos dan datar.

Sakura tampak tertawa sejenak mendengar ucapan bocah di depannya ini. Terlepas dari dia yang bukan manusia—bocah itu tampak begitu polos dan imut di matanya. "Lalu dimana ibu dan ayahmu?"

"Ibuku sudah cukup lama mati karena tertembak peluru perak dari manusia. Dan manusia mencabut jantung ayahku lalu menghancurkannya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang terkesan saskartik dan pandangan sinis ke arah Sakura. "Kenapa? Apa _Oneesan_ juga akan membunuhku?"

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia pun langsung menggeleng cepat. Tentu saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin ia tega membunuh sekalipun dia bukanlah manusia—ditambah ia seorang bocah. "Tidak mungkin aku sanggup membunuhmu."

"Mungkin saja jika _oneesan_ ingin lepas dariku, jadi _neesan_ menghancurkan jantungku," ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Tidak." bantah Sakura seraya menggeleng cepat. Ia memang tidak berbohong jika ia bukanlah orang yang tega.

Bocah itu mendecih pelan kemudian berucap, "apa yang bisa kupercayai dari seorang manusia?"

Sakura terdiam, lidahnya keluh untuk sekedar membantah lagi seakan dirinya telah kehilangan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. Jika dilihat dari sepasang mata hitam milik Sasuke, tampak bocah itu menyimpan sejuta emosi yang tak pernah tersampaikan.

Hei, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang harus menjalani hidupnya seorang diri, tanpa kedua orang tua yang berada di kedua sisinya, menuntunnya. Sakura sangat memahami bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa kedua orang tua, karena ia pun sama, kedua orang tuanya telah meninggalkannya, melepasnya untuk menjalani kehidupan seorang _Lady_ yang begitu kejam.

Dan parahnya, kedua orang tuanya juga dibunuh. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tau siapa yang melakukan hal itu, bahkan pelaku tidak meninggalkan satupun jejak untuk dilacak, hanya sebuah pisau dengan gagang berlambang naga berkepala dua yang tertancap di masing-masing dada kedua orang tuanya.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas pelan dan berucap, "aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kedua orang tuamu meninggalkanmu."

"_Neesan_ tidak mengerti apapun tentangku, bahkan _neesan_ tidak mengetahui _elf_. Aku yakin jika kehidupan _neesan_ sebagai manusia sangatlah bahagia." ucapnya sinis.

Sakura tersenyum miris, kehidupannya bahagia eh? Mungkin dunia akan menertawakannya jika ia berkata kehidupannya bahagia sebagai seorang putri bangsawan. "Bahagia, eh? Lalu menurutmu kenapa aku berada di sini jika kehidupanku bahagia?"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mematung atas pertanyaan Sakura. Jika dipikir kembali, benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Jika memang gadis itu menikmati kehidupan bahagia, tidak mungkin gadis itu ia temukan di jurang dengan keadaan mengenaskan dan hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

"Mungkin saja _oneesan_ tergelincir dan jatuh," ucapnya dengan polos dan saat itu pula Sakura tertawa cukup keras akibat perkataan bocah itu.

Masih dengan tawanya, ia kemudian berucap setelah tawanya mereda. "Jika begitu berarti aku adalah gadis gila yang kehilangan cinta dengan berjalan-jalan di tepi jurang di daerah hutan terlarang, Sasu-_chan_."

Sasuke kembali terdiam, ia memandang kosong ke arah wajah Sakura. Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya—pikirnya. Untuk apa gadis itu berjalan-jalan di tepi jurang pada area hutan terlarang dan berakhir mengenaskan. Jadi?

"Kau tau? Seseorang mencoba membunuhku dengan ramalan palsu dari seorang _gipsi_ yang didatangkan ke _Mansion_," ucap Sakura seraya tertawa miris akan nasibnya.

"Jadi? Maksudnya, _neesan_ terjatuh karena seseorang dan bukan karena tanpa sengaja maupun kemauan _neesan_? Lalu apa itu _gipsi_?" tanyanya seraya menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Sakura yang masih dilapisi selimut merah tebalnya.

Sakura tertawa sejenak. "Tepat sekali Sasu_chan_. Dan salah seorang pelayan kepercayaanku yang melakukan itu, mungkin ada seseorang yang menginginkan kematianku."

"—lalu _gipsi_ itu peramal yang mampu meramal masa depan seseorang. Tapi aku tidak pernah mempercayai ramalan." ucap Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya sebelumnya.

Sasuke hanya bergumam 'oh' atas penjelasan Sakura, sekarang ia sedikit mengerti tentang gadis itu. "Apa _neesan_ juga berasal dari daratan Jepang?"

Untuk sejenak, Sakura tampak memberikan pose berpikir. "Tidak, tapi mempelajarinya untuk melakukan hubungan pekerjaan," jelasnya dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham.

"Hn, _neesan_ manusia menarik. Apa semua manusia seperti _neesan_?"

"Entahlah, setiap manusia memiliki karakter mereka masing-masing," ucap Sakura seraya memandang ke arah luar jendela yang hanya menampilkan pepohonan dengan suasana petang.

Namun pandangannya teralih kembali pada bocah yang tengah berjalan turun dari atas ranjang. Ia hendak bertanya namun Sakura lebih dulu menyela pertanyaannya. "Hn, kalau begitu aku akan mengajak _neesan_ berkelilingi istanaku."

"…"

"Ah ya, _neesan_ bisa memakai gaun _kaasan_ di lemari itu." ucapnya seraya menunjuk pada sebuah lemari berukuran besar di ujung ruangan dengan debu yang menyelimutinya serta laba-laba yang tampak sejaterah dengan sarang yang ia buat.

Satu pertanyaan dalam benaknya. _Kapan terakhir kali ruangan ini dibersihkan?_!

.

.

.

Dalam balutan gaun kebangsawanan dengan warna gelap, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut sepati berwarna hitam, menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan Sasuke yang membimbing di depannya.

Di setiap langkahnya, Sakura begitu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan berdebu yang tergantung di dinding. Sarang laba-laba yang selalu ditemuinya di sudut ruangan juga tak luput dari penglihatannya. Dan juga ukiran-ukiran unik pada dinding lorong istana tersebut.

Tidak ada satupun makhluk yang ia temui selain Sasuke, laba-laba dan tikus di istana tersebut. Sunyi tanpa kegaduhan yang menghiasinya, memberikan suasana mati pada istana tersebut. Mungkin jika di dalamnya ada 5 atau 10 pelayan, istana ini akan lebih hidup dan tidak akan penuh dengan debu dan sarang laba-laba.

"Dulu memang kami memiliki banyak pengawal dan pelayan, tapi mereka semua mati telah mati bersamaan dengan ayah dan ibuku karena sebuah perang yang dilancarkan manusia," jelas Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura tampak kebingungan, atas perkataan Sasuke padanya.

"Jangan memasang raut seperti itu _neesan_, kami para _Elf_ memang memiliki kemampuan membaca apa yang berada dipikiran makhluk lain, terutama manusia," ucap Sasuke lagi seraya berbalik ke arah Sakura dan berjalan mundur untuk sekedar memandang wajah gadis di depannya.

Baru Sasuke sadari jika manusia di depannya ini berbeda dari manusia lain, ia sama sekali tak menangkap segala niatan buruk yang berada di pikiran gadis itu. Ia malah menangkap niatan baik gadis itu untuk membawanya ke tempat tinggal gadis itu tinggal. Ini merupakan pertemuan keduanya pada manusia, dan kali ini manusia yang ia temui begitu baik.

Jika ia diizinkan ia ingin memiliki keturunan dari gadis manusia di depannya ini. Selain memiliki hati yang benar-benar bersih dari segala sisi jahat, manusia di depannya ini juga memiliki paras yang cantik juga tingkah laku yang mencerminkan seorang Ratu.

Mungkinkah jika Tuhan menakdirkan manusia ini sebagai Ratunya, yang akan melahirkan keturunannya, tinggal bersamanya di dalam istana ini, menemani dirinya untuk selamanya?

Tapi apakah itu mungkin? Sangat aneh jika gadis di depannya ini tidak memiliki seorang lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya. Dan lebih aneh lagi, jika gadis itu mau menerimanya sebagai pendamping gadis itu.

Bahkan tinggi tubuhnya tidak mencapai pundak gadis itu, apakah pantas jika nantinya ia bersanding di samping gadis manusia itu?

Berbagai pertanyaan menggeluti isi pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Jika dikatakan ia mencintai gadis itu, maka ia menolak karena mereka baru saja bertemu dan sangat mustahil ia mencintai Sakura maupun sebaliknya. Namun perasaannya ingin memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya dalam hidupnya. Baginya cinta bisa tumbuh dan berkembang seiring kebersamaan yang mereka lewati.

"Kau bisa terjatuh jika berjalan seperti itu Sasu_chan_." ucap Sakura membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

Mendengar peringatan dari Sakura, membuat Sasuke kembali memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat dan kini ia membelakangi Sakura. Tampak guratan merah tipis pada kedua sisi wajahnya. Saat ini Sasuke benar-benar malu karena perkataan Sakura barusan, dan hal itu memberikan perasaan berdebar-debar di dadanya.

"Hei Sasu_chan_," panggil Sakura seraya menatap ke arah luar jendela yang menampilkan sebuah bulan berwarna kemerahan dan suasana selayaknya kota mati.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak karena ekstensinya terhadap dunia luar yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Apa kau tidak pernah merasa kesepian hidup di tempat seperti ini?"

"Hn, tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Begitu—lalu apa yang kau lakukan sehari-hari?" tanya Sakura lagi yang memang tengah mati bosan karena sendari tadi Sasuke tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Biasanya jika di _Mansion_nya, ia akan melakukan lembur atau makan malam bersama bangsawan lain, atau menghadiri pesta bangsawan lain.

Untuk sejenak tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. "Tidak melakukan apapun, hanya duduk di antara kedua makam kedua orang tuaku atau berjalan-jalan mengelilingi hutan," ucapnya dengan nada datar dan terkesan sendu.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung itu."

"Hn, bukan masalah."

Hening kembali menyelimuti suasana di antara keduanya. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke enggan membuka pembicaraan kembali, keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sasuke yang memikirkan Sakura serta menimbang-nimbang keputusannya untuk menjadikan Sakura ratunya. Sedangkan Sakura yang tengah memikirkan penyebab kedua kematian kedua orang tuanya dan teror yang menghantui distrik barat, serta mengira-ngira dalang di balik semuanya.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena bunyi perut Sakura memecahkan segala keheningan yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap ke arah Sakur yang wajahnya sudah menampilkan guratan merah manis akibat malu.

Sebagai seorang bangsawan, baru kali ini perutnya berbunyi dan terdengar oleh orang lain. Karena selama berada di istana, ia tidak pernah merasakan lapar karena semua makanan akan selalu tersaji tepat waktu di atas meja makan.

"_Neesan_ lapar?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyeringai sinis ke arah Sakura yang mengangguk malu.

"Kalau begitu, _neesan_ mau meminum darahku atau makhluk lain?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke tampak memberi Sakura sebuah tes lagi.

Sejenak Sakura tampak bingung atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Apa mungkin bocah itu tidak tau makanan manusia? Mana mungkin Sakura meminum darah? Hei, dia bukanlah nyamuk maupun _Elf_. "Darah? Tidak! Tidak! Apa kau tidak memiliki buah-buahan? Seperti apel? Atau anggur? Atau berry? Atau mungkin tomat? Apapun asal bukan darah."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, ia pun terdiam. Sasuke juga tidak menangkap adanya pemikiran lain dalam isi kepala Sakura. Tampaknya memang benar gadis itu tidak mengetahui tentangnya.

Cukup lama ia terdiam, akhirnya Sasuke pun mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia memiliki beberapa apel dan berry yang masih tergantung di pohonnya. "Aku memiliki beberapa pohon apel dan berry di belakang belakang istana." ucapnya sebagai sarat atas ketegasan dari 'anggukannya'.

Dengan wajah berbinar Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke. Sudah cukup lama dirinya tidak pernah merasakan lagi buah _berry_. Sang bibi melarangnya memakan itu, wanita itu biang buah _berry_ tidak baik untuk pencernaannya secara langsung. Dan Sakura hanya menurutinya karena memang semua kendali istana selama 9 tahun ditangani oleh sang bibi karena usianya yang masih sangatlah kanak-kanak, semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

_Distrik Barat Londong 18xx_

Di sebuah _Mansion_ tampak sosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah memandang marah seorang lelaki tua yang bersujud padanya. Bahkan wanita itu sampai mengacungkan sebuah pistol pada lelaki tua itu dan mulai menarik pelatuknya.

Kabar yang dibawa sang lelaki tua itu membuat amarahnya seakan naik ke ubun-ubun. Mungkin lelaki tua itu mengira jika Haruno Sakura telah benar-benar mati, namun tidak menurut yang dikatakan salah seorang _gipsi_ yang disewanya. Haruno Sakura masihlah hidup dan kini gadis itu tengah memakan buah _berry_ dengan seorang bocah _Elf_ yang ia ketahui merupakan seorang pangeran daerah _Elf Forest_.

'_Cih, aku pikir bocah itu sudah hangus terbakar bersama ribuan mayat penduduknya serta kedua orang tuanya,'_ batinnya seraya masih mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah pelayan itu.

**KLEK**

Wanita itu melemparkan pistolnya begitu saja ke ujung ruangan. Masalah seperti ini membutuhkan kesabaran serta taktik yang licik. Mungkin ia bisa saja membunuh Haruno Sakura saat ini juga, tapi bocah itu?

Bocah itu akan menggagalkannya, apalagi ia yakin bocah itu mulai tertarik dengan keponakannya itu—ah tidak, ia bukan bibinya, ia hanya memakai tubuh bibinya yang ia bunuh dan menyamar sekaligus memainkan peran seolah-olah dirinya adalah kerabat gadis itu. Padahal yang ia inginkan tak lebih dari kekuasaan peninggalan kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Tenanglah _Lady _Karin. Menurut ramalanku, _Lady_ Sakura akan segera kembali kemari untuk memberi perhitungan pada anda, dan saat itu anda bisa memerintahkan saya untuk membunuhnya dan pangeran _Elf_ itu," ucap seorang _gipsi_ itu dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

Hal ini memberikan sedikit kelegaan pada hati wanita yang dikenal bernama Karin itu serta sedikit meredakan emosi wanita itu yang sempat memuncak beberapa menit lalu.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai saat itu tiba," ucapnya seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi yang merupakan tempat Sakura sehari-hari—kursi kerja.

'_Kita lihat saja Lady Sakura. Kau atau aku yang akan menjadi ratu di sini.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Kagamine Len & Rin – Cantarella_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Pertama-tama saya minta maaf, rencananya saya akan membuat fic requestmu itu _oneshoot_ tapi setelah saya koreksi lagi, alur endingnya jadi aneh dan terkesan maksa. Saya bingung antara mengubah alur cerita atau menjadikan fic ini menjadi MC dengan 3 sampai 5 chapter. Dan akhirnya saya benar-benar TET dengan keputusan saya dan membuatnya menjadi MC dengan chapter sampai 3 atau 5 chapteran.

Maaf kalo romencenya gak kerasa, soal endingnya masih abu-abu entah happy ending atau sad ending seperti tema fic lainnya. Masalahnya saya pasang genre angst di sini, jadi saya masih bingung harus ngasih ending happy atau sad. Awalnya fic ini punya ending Happy ketika masih OS tapi entahlah ketika udah jadi MC. Tergantung mood sih endingnya entar.

Oke, fic ini murni gak pake mistery jadi gak perlu mikir sampai botak lagi. Saya sedang tidak dalam mood membuat mistery yang diputar-putar, kepala saya sudah berasap sekarang karena memikirkan pembagian waktu yang benar-benar padat. Mungkin jika hari ini saya tidak sakit, saya tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan fic ini *bersyukur*

Dan untuk yang menunggu fic Kaibutsu, maaf ya? Mungkin selesai ujian lisan saya akan update. Untuk hari ini saya hanya akan mempublish fic-fic OS saya yang belum terselsaikan, banyak sih dan saya usahakan mungkin ada 2 sampai 3 fic OS yang akan saya publish.

Yosh, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Terror of Manor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By **** Lady Bloodie**

**Rate **** M**

**Genre **** Western, Romance, Mistery, Fantasy**

**Pairing **** Sasuke X Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Teror itu menjadi momok tersendiri bagi warga distrik barat, terutama bagi Haruno Sakura_**.**___Di satu sisi dia harus menerima ramalan salah seorang gipsi bahwa dialah putri bangsawan yang harus dikorbankan kepada hutan terlarang, namun di sisi lain ia ingin membuktikan bahwa teror itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan hutan terlarang/ "Pada akhirnya aku hanya menemukan jalan buntu atas pemecahan masalah ini."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typo(s), OOC, Vampict, AU type, Kissing Scene, Lemon/Lime impilisit, Multuchapter, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Request from Uchiha Riri_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_Calendula Requiem – Kanon x Kanon_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_As flower that let go of the light in the morning_

_Seeks out the rain that won't fall_

_It falls into a sleep it cann't wake from_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The marigold that sings demise_

_Silently reaches full bloom_

_By reeling in hatred_

_And sadness_

_With it is sound_

_As the marigold that sings demise_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A lie or a dream?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 2**

Di bawah naungan cahaya rembulan berpedar merah menyala, tampak dua sosok makhluk berlawanan _gender_ tengah terduduk di bawah pohon apel sembari menikmati semangkuk penuh _berry _hitam dan beberapa buah apel merah. Terlihat, keduanya tampak seperti seorang kakak beradik dengan posisi si gadis yang menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai sandaran bagi bocah laki-laki di sana.

Namun semua apa yang tampak, bukan seperti pada kenyataan yang ada. Mereka bukanlah saudara terikat darah, maupun saudara terikat pada status. Baik si gadis maupun bocah laki-laki, mereka adalah orang asing bagi satu sama lain. Bahkan pertemuan mereka terjadi beberapa jam lalu.

Tak jarang, terdengar suara tawa manis dari bibir gadis berambut merah muda di sana. Hal itu pula yang tak jarang membuat guratan kemerahan terbentuk pada kedua sisi wajah bocah laki-laki di pangkuannya. Terkadang, dengan keusilannya gadis itu memberikan cubitan pelan pada pipi mungil bocah itu, yang selalu membuatnya gemas.

"_Neesan_, bisa kau ceritakan sesuatu tentang kehidupan manusia bangsawan?" tanya Sasuke seraya memainkan rambut merah muda panjang milik gadis yang berada di belakangnya.

Sejenak gadis itu tampak berpikir. "Hm, bangsawan? Kehidupan kami seperti berada dalam sangkar emas—membosankan." ucap gadis itu seraya merapatkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Benarkah, Sakura-_nee_? Kupikir begitu menyenangkan menjadi seorang manusia dengan gelar bangsawan." balas bocah itu dengan nada yang begitu polos.

Sekali lagi tawa manis terdengar dari arah gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu. "Tentu saja tidak, bahkan tidak jarang aku sering mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari beberapa putri bangsawan lain." ucap Sakura jujur. Gadis itu teringat dengan hari dimana dia mendapatkan seekor bangkai musang yang tergantung di jendela kamarnya.

"Hn? Kalau begitu, kenapa _neesan_ menjadi manusia dengan gelar bangsawan?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil seraya menangkup kedua pipi pucat milik Sasuke. "Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku terlahir di dalam keluarga kerajaan." ucap Sakura seraya memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang berada di pangkuannya. Gadis itu lalu menggigit apel di tangannya.

Kini Sasuke terdiam sembari memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia lontarkan kembali. "Hn, apa _neesan_ pernah berpikir untuk kembali? Dan pernahkah _neesan_ berpikir untuk selamat dari peristiwa kemarin?" tanya Sasuke kembali. Saat ini bocah itu sedang memberi sebuah tes pada Sakura, melalui pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia ajukan.

"Kembali? Entahlah, tapi mungkin iya—masyarakat membutuhkanku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir tentang keselamatan diriku dari kejadian itu, aku malah berharap jika kematian yang kutemui." ucap Sakura seraya memandang sendu ke arah rembulan merah di langit dengan sebelah tangannya yang seakan ingin menggapai benda kemerahan itu.

Sasuke tampak terdiam seraya meremas kuat lengan baju Sakura. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, bocah berusia 14 tahun itu kemudian berucap kembali, "apa _neesan_ pernah berpikir untuk hidup abadi?"

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Sakura dengan nada penuh keyakinan. "Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Manusia, hewan, tumbuhan maupun _elf_ sekalipun—semuanya memiliki umur yang sudah ditentukan." ucapnya lagi dengan nada lembut.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke tampak berusaha mencerna perkataan gadis itu. Jujur saja ia masih tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Sakura yang jelas-jelas menghapuskan segala fakta yang ada. Dirinya berasal dari bangsa _elf_, meskipun ibunya pernah menjadi manusia dan tidak lama setelah mengenal ayahnya wanita itu diubah menjadi sosok _vampire_ dengan setetes darah milik ayahnya.

"_Neesan_, aku tidak mengerti. Aku merupakan keturunan terakhir dari bangsa _elf_ dan _elf_ abadi," ucap Sasuke kemudian berbalik menghadap Sakura, memandang penuh tanya ke arah gadis itu.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu, apakah kau akan tetap hidup ketika seseorang menghancurkan jantungmu?" tanya Sakura seraya membelai lembut rambut hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian terdiam seraya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kosong. Untuk sesaat bocah lelaki itu mulai berpikir, tentang perkataan Sakura yang memang memiliki kebenaran. Jika memang bangsanya sekaligus dirinya adalah makhluk abadi, tentu dirinya masih tetap hidup sekalipun jantungnya dihancurkan. Tapi…

"Itu bukanlah keabadian, seseorang telah salah membedakan antara abadi dengan berumur panjang."

Ah, benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Dirinya maupun bangsanya bukanlah makhluk yang abadi, dia hanya memiliki umur yang panjang dan tak wajar, berbeda dengan manusia yang hanya memiliki umur sampai 70 atau 80 tahun, namun tidak bagi _elf_ yang memiliki umur ratusan, ribuan atau bahkan tak terhingga—tentu saja selama jantungnya tak hancur atau tertusuk benda yang terbuat dari perak.

"_Neesan_."panggil Sasuke dan Sakura menyahut pelan. "Apa _neesan—_menyukaiku?" tanyanya ragu seraya menatap sepasang bola mata hijau bening milik Sakura.

Dari bola mata milik Sakura, tampak sekilas ada sebuah emosi keterkejutan di sana. "Tentu saja." ucap Sakura kemudian tersenyum lembut ketika berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sesaat Sasuke merasakan rongga dadanya terasa mengembang begitu ia mendengar pengakuan dari mulut Sakura. "Kalau begitu, apa _neesan_ mencintaiku?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan yakin kemudian berucap, "aku bahkan menyayangimu. Aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku, yang tidak pernah terlahir dari rahim ibuku." ucapnya dan sebuah senyum manis terukir setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura yang terakhir, membuat Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa. Semua yang dikatakan Sakura tak sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Dalam bayangannya ia menginginkan Sakura berucap—_tentu aku mencintaimu, dan itulah alasanku berada di sini._ Tapi sepertinya itu hanya menjadi sebuah keinginan yang tabu.

Sasuke cukup sadar akan pertumbuhan _Elf_ yang lambat dan akan berhenti tumbuh maupun menua pada usia 25 tahun. Ia masihlah berusia 15 tahun, tapi perawakannya seperti bocah manusia berusia 9 tahun, dan _elf_ tidak bisa lebih tinggi dari 160 _cm_.

Ia juga cukup sadar dengan kekurangannya itu dan ia merasa bahwa dirinya tak layak untuk seorang Haruno Sakura. Dengan tubuh sintal yang mungkin memiliki tinggi sekitar _168-170 cm_, wajah lembut nan cantik, tatapan lembut, kulit seputih susu.

Sangat tidak mungkin jika Sakura mencintai dan bersedia melahirkan keturunannya. Banyak pria manusia di luar sana dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, berotot, berwajah tampan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang pendek, kurus, berwajah bocah 9 tahun, berkulit pucat.

Mungkin jika masih ada harapan baginya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu, Sasuke berjanji akan membentuk tubuhnya sebagus mungkin untuk Sakura—hanya gadis itu. Mengapa? Entahlah, dirinya juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu menginginkan Sakura berada di sini, bersamanya, menemaninya, menghasilkan banyak keturunan, menjadi ratu bagi bangsanya.

"Sasu?" Sakura terkejut begitu merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang beranjak dari pangkuannya, dan kini berdiri membelakangi tubuhnya. Namun tak lama kemudian bocah itu berbalik dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Dengan sebuah senyuman manis Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Ia pun kemudian berdiri dengan sedikit bantuan dari tenaganya sendiri, karena tidak mungkin ia hanya mengandalkan tubuh kecil Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakura dan Sasuke tak menjawab, bocah laki-laki itu hanya melengos pergi tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

Melihat perilaku Sasuke yang berubah aneh, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sakura bergejolak. Gadis itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ketika melihat punggung kecil Sasuke yang menjauh dari pandangannya. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang tidak ia mengerti.

'_Apa yang terjadi padaku.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah kamar, Sakura termenung dalam diam. Sepasang manik hijau beningnya memandang ke arah sebuah jam kuno yang telah rusak dengan debu tebal yang menyelimutinya. Pandangannya tak kunjung beralih dari jam kuno itu, bahkan sekeranjang buah-buahan yang dibawakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menarik minatnya.

Dalam diamnya, ia masih memikirkan kejadian tiga hari lalu dimana Sasuke yang begitu saja meninggalkannya setelah membantunya berdiri. Semenjak saat itu, ia tak pernah lagi bercakap-cakap dengan bocah laki-laki itu. Setiap kali ia mendekati Sasuke, bocah itu selalu menghindar darinya. Bahkan ketika Sasuke mengantarkan sekeranjang buah-buahan entah didapatnya darimana, selalu ketika dirinya sedang tertidur.

Hal itu sangat mengganggunya, ia berpikir mungkin ia melakukan kesalahan malam itu tanpa ia sadari. Ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf kepada Sasuke, namun mendekat saja ia tidak bisa.

'_Sasuke.'_ batinnya memanggil bocah itu. Setitik rasa rindu membuncah dalam benaknya, ia ingin bertemu dengan bocah lelaki itu. Sekalipun nantinya Sasuke akan kembali menghindar dan terus seperti itu.

Dengan sebuah tekad bulat, Sakura kemudian beranjak dari posisinya dan mengambil langkah menuju perpustakaan di kastil itu—tempat dimana Sasuke biasa menghabiskan waktunya.

Namun, baru saja dua langkah Sakura berjalan. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang begitu ingin ditemuinya sendari tada. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sasu aku—"

"Hn, jangan meminta maaf. Bukan salah _neesan_." ucap Sasuke menyela perkataan Sakura. Tampak sekilas sebuah syarat kerinduan terpancar dari dua bola mata _onyx_ miliknya. Namun, ia memilih diam dan tidak mengutarakannya.

Masih dengan wajah bahagia, Sakura kemudian mendudukkan kembali dirinya di atas ranjang bertema Eropa di sana. Tanpa diduga, ia kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing gaunnya, hingga menampilkan leher jenjang dan belahan dadanya. Sakura kemudian tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri dan memandangnya. Ia bermaksud memberikan darahnya pada Sasuke, mungkin saja bocah itu kelaparan.

Sedangkan Sasuke, bocah laki-laki itu mulai merasakan reaksi pada tubuhnya. Bau darah mulai menguar dan masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya, memberikannya rasa lapar pada perutnya. Namun Sasuke menolak, ia menahan segala hasrat yang membuncah dalam dirinya untuk segera menghisap darah gadis itu.

"Aku tau kau lapar. Jadi—"

**SREK**

"—kau bisa meminumnya." ucap Sakura seraya semakin menurunkan kain yang melekat pada tubuh bagian atasnya. Hingga kini dirinya telah bertelanjang dada.

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura, dengan langkah cepat Sasuke berjalan ke arah gadis itu. Runtuh sudah pertahanannya untuk menolak segala aroma nikmat yang tercium dalam indera penciumannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa lapar yang tiba-tiba dirasakan perutnya.

"Enghh." desah Sakura ketika merasakan jilatan pelan pada perpotongan leher dan pundaknya. Namun tak lama setelahnya, ia merintih pelan begitu merasakan sepasang taring tajam menembus kulitnya. Ia bisa merasakan desiran darahnya yang perlahan berpindah ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Tampak di sisi Sasuke, bocah itu menikmati tiap tetes darah yang ia kecap dan membasahi kerongkongannya serta mengisi perutnya. Rasa manis itu masih sama seperti saat pertama kali ia merasakannya. Tubuh kecilnya semakin merapat pada tubuh Sakura, menghilangkan jarak diantara tubuh keduanya.

Namun detik berikutnya Sasuke melepaskan sepasang taringnya dari dalam tubuh Sakura, dengan pandangan sendu ia kemudian memandang wajah Sakura. Didekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura, ia kemudian berucap sesuatu.

Sakura tampak terdiam, ketika ia mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke padanya. Ia hendak membalas ucapan bocah itu, namun detik berikutnya mulutnya berhasil dibungkam dengan bocah berusia 14 tahun di hadapannya.

Melalui sebuah ciuman lembut itu, mereka bisa merasakan debar jantung satu sama lain. Melalui ciuman dalam itu, mereka sama-sama menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, ciuman itu adalah sebuah ucapan perpisahan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

'_Maaf, neesan.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SREK**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya ketika sebuah suara tirai yang terbuka terdengar dalam indera pendengarannya, bersamaan itu pula cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam ruangannya, menyiram tubuhnya dengan sinar hangatnya.

Tunggu! Matahari?

Begitu menyadari sesuatu hal yang ganjil, ia pun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk.

"Maaf _Lady,_ tapi hari sudah pagi dan anda harus melakukan pertemuan penting dengan keluarga bangsawan Namikaze." Suara seseorang yang begitu _familiar_ masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

Pandangannya berubah kaget begitu ia mendapati dirinya kembali berada di dalam ruangan yang sangat ia kenal—kamarnya—tidak lagi ia berada di dalam ruangan gelap dengan debu yang menempel di beberapa bagian perabotannya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lelaki tua yang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan mata terpejam.

'_Apakah semua itu hanya mimpi?'_ tanyanya dalam batin.

Sesal ia rasakan begitu mengetahui bahwa pertemuannya dengan Sasuke hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka, tentang pelayan pribadinya yang melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadapnya. Jadi itu semua hanya hayalan? Tapi kenapa semuanya seakan nyata?

Terutama tentang Sasuke.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Sakura seraya memandang datar ke arah lelaki tua itu.

"_Lady_ hanya tertidur 8 jam seperti biasa." jawab lelaki tua itu seraya menunduk hormat.

Sakura terkejut, jawaban dari sang pelayan membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa. Tunggu jadi dirinya hanya tertidur delapan jam dan bermimpi begitu panjang? Dan Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah salah satu karakter yang diciptakan hayalannya semata?!

Mustahil! Ia tidak percaya itu! Sasuke nyata, dan ia bisa merasakannya.

"Ini—mustahil."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Kagamine Len & Rin – Cantarella_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review**

**Aerizna Yuii**

Makasih ya pujian dan pendapatnya :D

**Hachiko Desuka**

Makasih banyak buat koreksinya :'D ya ampun saya sendiri sampai malu pas koreksi ulang dan memang bener, tapi belum ada waktu buat benerin.

**Hanazono Yuri**

Ini sudah lanjut terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Lala Yoichi**

Makasih atas dukungannya, ini sudah lanjut

**Salmonella Typhosa**

Iya maaf feelnya kurang ya? Chapter-chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan buat perbanyak lagi.

iya udah lanjut, makasih atas dukungannya

**Saki**

Iya makasih, atas pujiannya. Udah lanjut

**Eysha CherryBlossom**

Hahaha iya kah? Itu? Ada aja deh

**UchiHaruno Misaki**

Iya, makasih atas dukungannya

**Yuura brena**

Udah dijelasin di chapter ini. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Fivani-chan**

Iya tenang aja. Makasih dukungannya

**UchiHaru Yuuki**

Udah dijelaskan di _chap_ ini makasih dukungannya

**Alifa Cherry Blossom**

Udah terjawab di chapter ini, makasih ya dukungannya.

**Uchiha Riri**

Iya sama-sama dan terima kasih kembali.

**Kuro Shiina**

Udah dijelasin kan? Makasih atas dukungannya

**Alexandrite11**

Udah dijelasin kan di chap ini? Makasih atas dukungannya?

** .39**

makasih atas pujiannya

**Kazuran**

udah terjawab, terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Yuuki**

Hahaha maklum lah dia keturunan terakhir, terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Haruka Smile**

iya makasih atas dukungannya.

**Tuyul jadi ultraman**

iya makasih atas dukungannya.

**Restychan**

makasih atas dukungannya.

**Lilliana Hikari**

Terima kasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya

**Cherry Philein**

Sasuke udah dijelaskan umurnya kak interaksi SasuSaku? Gak janji mereka bakal ketemu langsung, karena alurnya…*ikutin aja ya*

**mii-chanchan2**

Makasih atas dukungannya :'( tapi maaf saya gak bisa janji bakal bisa _update _kilat, sinyal selalu menjadi beban saya. Kalaupun saya sudah nulis chapter selanjutnya tapi ketika sinyal tidak bisa diajak berkompromi? So? :'( _sumimasen _

.

.

.

**A/N (edited)**

_**1918 words**_

Hola!

Wew saya baru sadar kalo _chapter _ini pendek banget ya? Untuk sekedar peringatan aja besok ada sedikit _scane_ untuk NaruSaku, demi kelangsungan alur. _Scane_nya gak ada romance-romancenya, jadi tidak saya masukkan ke dalam daftar character pair. Jika ada yang keberatan saya akan masukkan pair itu. tapi jika tidak, saya tidak akan memasukkannya.

Maaf juga kalau lama, sebenarnya sudah mau saya update tanggal 25-an di bulan November. Tapi ada kendala, waktu saya mau update—kartu udah saya copot dari hape dan masukin ke modem—baru aja bukan ketik situs ffn, gak bisa dibuka karena sinyalnya lemot banget. Bahkan saya berusaha selama satu jam untuk sekedar buka situs ffn saja tidak bisa. Dan alhasil saya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk _update_ tanggal 17 desember dimana paketan saya habis dan mengisi ulang.

Oh ya, di sini adakah yang penggemar NaruHina ? Tanggal 1 januari nanti saya mau publish fic untuk NH multichap sekaligus untuk perayaan tahun baru . Saya usahakan fic ini sudah tamat di bulan desember, dan fic kaibutsu juga hampir menemui kata tamat .

Sekian. Terima kasih atas semua dukungan dan apresiasi kalian di kotak review, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian lagi .

**Lady**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Terror of Manor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By **** Lady Bloodie**

**Rate **** M**

**Genre **** Western, Romance, Mistery, Fantasy**

**Pairing **** Sasuke X Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Teror itu menjadi momok tersendiri bagi warga distrik barat, terutama bagi Haruno Sakura_**.**___Di satu sisi dia harus menerima ramalan salah seorang gipsi bahwa dialah putri bangsawan yang harus dikorbankan kepada hutan terlarang, namun di sisi lain ia ingin membuktikan bahwa teror itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan hutan terlarang/ "Pada akhirnya aku hanya menemukan jalan buntu atas pemecahan masalah ini."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typo(s), OOC, Vampict, AU type, Kissing Scene, Lemon/Lime impilisit, Multuchapter, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Request from Uchiha Riri_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_Calendula Requiem – Kanon x Kanon_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_As flower that let go of the light in the morning_

_Seeks out the rain that won't fall_

_It falls into a sleep it cann't wake from_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The marigold that sings demise_

_Silently reaches full bloom_

_By reeling in hatred_

_And sadness_

_With it is sound_

_As the marigold that sings demise_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A lie or a dream?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 3**

Dalam balutan _dress_ panjang kebangsawanannya, Sakura melangkah menuju ruang pertemuan dengan seorang pelayan pribadinya. Kesan _dark_ melekat pada pakaiannya yang berwarna hitam berpadu dengan merah muda pucat. Rambut merah muda panjangnya ia kepang menyamping dan berhias dengan pita berbentuk topi hitam kecil dengan jaring-jaring berwarna merah muda yang mengelilingnya.

Ia berjalan dalam keheningan, tanpa sepatah katapun terucap dari bibirnya. Meski begitu pikirannya tampak sedang bergulat dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang apa yang ia alami beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentang penghianatan pelayan pribadinya—_Danzo_, tentang _gipsi_ itu, tentang bibinya yang berniat membunuhnya, dan tentang—Uchiha Sasuke. Sungguh ia masih belum bisa mempercayai bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi belaka.

"_Sakura_."

**TAP**

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, ia mengenali suara itu. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah kaca jendela yang berada di sisi kirinya. Ia sangat yakin sumber suara itu berasal dari sana, namun ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Hanya bayangan gelap dirinya dengan pelayan pribadinya.

"Maaf _Lady_ Sakura, Keluarga Namikaze sudah menunggu anda," ucapan sang pelayan mengejutkannya, membuatnya kembali berjalan walau merasa enggan. Entah keyakinan apa yang melekat erat pada hatinya saat ini.

Namun ia yakin jika tadi adalah suara Uchiha Sasuke dan ia yakin bahwa semua kejadian yang menimpanya adalah kenyataan, bukan sekedar mimpi.

.

.

.

"Ah _Lady _Sakura, senang bertemu dengan anda," ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan hormat, begitu ia memasuki ruangan pertemuan.

Sakura tersenyum sesaat walau tampak seperti dipaksakan. "Senang bertemu dengan anda _Lord _Namikaze," ucapnya seraya merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjinjing sedikit tinggi kedua sisi roknya.

"Tidak tidak, nama saya bukan Namikaze. Anda bisa memanggil saya Naruto."

"_Yes, Lord _Naruto," balas Sakura seraya tersenyum kecil sebagai bentuk tata krama yang ia miliki.

Tidak hanya seorang pemain drama yang harus mampu menguasai suasana sekitarnya, namun seorang bangsawan pun juga harus mampu. Bahkan ia rasa, semua orang harus mampu menguasai itu.

Karena baginya, tak ada manusia yang tak memakai topeng kebajikan di dunia ini, bahkan dirinya. Semua itu tergantung pada diri masing-masing, menggunakannya untuk kebajikan atau keburukan belaka.

Tanpa menghiraukan pemuda keturunan bangsawan Namikaze itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi yang menghadap tepat ke arah bibinya—Karin. Biasanya ia akan memilih kursi paling ujung, namun berhubung saat ini ia harus selalu memperhatikan gerak gerik bibinya, ia rela jika harus duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan bibinya itu.

"Baiklah pertemuan kali ini akan membahas tentang hasil bumi dan…"

"…"

"—tentang perjodohan antara Haruno Sakura dan Namikaze Naruto."

**DEG DEG**

Sakura merasakan jantungnya seakan dipukul dengan gondam begitu mendengar perkataan bibinya. Ia terkejut sekaligus menolak mentah-mentah rencana ini. Sudah cukup hidupnya diatur ketat oleh peraturan istana, ia tidak mau perasaannya juga diikut campurkan di sini. Orang yang ia cintai hanyalah…

Uchiha Sasuke.

Bocah berusia 10 tahun dengan tubuh tak lebih tinggi dari bahunya. Bocah yang menjadi penyelamat hidupnya. Dan ia tidak meragukan hal itu setelah apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Ia begitu merasa sepi dan…

—kehilangan.

Dan bukan hanya itu alasannya.

Bukan hanya sekedar rumor belaka yang didengarnya jika Namikaze Naruto merupakan pria yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan, tidak peduli ia seorang putri, penduduk, maupun pelayan sekalipun. Ia mengetahuinya dari secara langsung dari salah seorang pelayan yang baru saja dipecat dari _Namikaze Mansion_. Pelayan itu mengaku jika ia pernah berhubungan seks dengan Namikaze Naruto, dan mengandung anaknya.

Dalam diam, giginya bergemeletuk, kedua tangannya terkepal menggenggam kaki gelas yang berisikan _wine_. Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menenangkan syaraf-syarafnya yang menengang akibat mendengar keputusan sang bibi yang tidak meminta persetujuan darinya.

Keyakinannya terhadap apa yang telah ia alami beberapa hari lalu semakin besar. Ia yakin, sangat yakin jika sosok Uchiha Sasuke memang benar-benar ada. Dan ia yakin semua yang terjadi saat ini adalah perbuatan bocah itu sendiri.

**KLAK**

**BRAK**

"Saya menolaknya!" ucap Sakura terdengar serak. Gadis itu tampak berusaha untuk menahan segala gejolak emosinya agar tidak menghancurkan meja yang berada di depannya.

Karin tampak memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis seraya menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisikan _wine_ yang tinggal seteguk saja. Ia menyeringai dan kemudian berucap, "bersikaplah selayaknya seorang putri bangsawan, _Lady _Sakura."

"Saya bilang…saya menolaknya!" ucap Sakura dengan nada penuh penekanan. Menyadari akan kegaduhan yang ia timbulkan, iapun menghela nafas pelan kemudian berucap lagi, "saya permisi untuk undur diri. Mungkin saya sedang tidak dalam keadaan sehat saat ini."

"Izinkan saya mengantar anda _Lady_," tawar Naruto seraya tersenyum padanya. Namun ia langsung menolaknya dan berucap 'terima kasih' lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti oleh pelayan pribadinya.

'_Hmm, kau tampaknya sudah bermain-main dengan ingatanku—Uchiha Sasuke. Akan kuperlihatkan padamu—malam ini akan kubuat gadis itu tidak lagi bernafas.'_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya pada tepi ranjang miliknya seraya memijat pelan kedua pelipisnya. Entah kenapa seketika ia merasa aneh dengan bibinya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah raut ekspresi tadi. Padahal, sebelum bibinya mengutarakan tentang perjodohan antara dirinya dan Namikaze Naruto, semuanya terasa biasa saja. Namun setelah ia menolak keputusan itu, tiba-tiba aura bibinya berubah lagi.

Ia juga mempertanyakan tentang sikapnya yang sudah melewati batas tadi. Tapi semua itu di luar akal sehatnya, ia hanya begitu marah ketika membayangkan bahwa tak lama lagi ia akan menikah dengan seorang pria brengsek seperti Naruto. Dan meninggalkan keberadaan Sasuke, yang saat itu abu-abu di otaknya.

Namun kini, keyakinan bahwa sosok Sasuke adalah kenyataan semakin kuat dalam dirinya. Kembali ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri—_sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?!_

**BRUK**

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan posisi menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. Sepasang manik _emerald_nya memandang ke arah langit-langit dengan pandangan datar. Jari telunjuk serta ibu jari pada masing-masing tangannya bertautan, membentuk sebuah bentuk segitiga. Ia mengarahkannya ke arah lampu yang tergantung di sana.

"Semua yang terjadi padaku beberapa hari lalu seperti mimpi, bahkan aku sendiripun tidak bisa mempercayainya…"

"…"

"—semuanya begitu sulit untuk dicerna dalam akal sehat manusia. Mimpi itu begitu terasa nyata, sampai-sampai aku merasa aku berada di sana selama berhari-hari. Tapi…"

"…"

"—aku yakin bahwa kau bukanlah mimpi, Uchiha Sasuke! Aku yakin jika kau bukan sekedar mimpi, kau nyata dan kau hidup pada sisi gelap dunia!"

"Terima kasih telah mempercayai keberadaanku, _neesan_."

Sakura berjengit kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari samping tubuhnya. Pandangannya tampak membulat sempurna ketika mendapati sosok bocah laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Sa—suke?!" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata, tanpa ia sadari setetes cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah pelukan ia layangkan kepada sosok bocah di depannya disertai dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Ia mengusap pelan rambut hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia sangat yakin jika sosok di dalam dekapannya itu benar-benar ada, bukan hanya sekedar hayalannya saja.

Teringat akan sesuatu, ia pun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke. Dibukanya beberapa kancing baju yang ia kenakan saat ini, hingga menampilkan leher jenjang sampai belahan dadanya. "Minumlah, aku tau kau pasti haus."

"_Ne-neesan!_" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah seraya mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain. Masalahnya kini keadaannya berbeda, ia menyukai Sakura—tidak! Ia mencintai gadis itu dan sangat menginginkannya.

"_Ne-neesan, _cepat kancingkan bajumu. A-aku bisa saja menghamilimu," ucapnya lagi dengan nada terdengar begitu gugup.

Sakura tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar mustahil baginya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menghamiliku, sedangkan anda masih berumur sepu—"

"14—aku berusia 14 tahun," sela Sasuke sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia sudah menduganya jika Sakura mengira bahwa dirinya masih berusia 10 tahun.

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika saat mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke. Jadi bocah itu bukanlah bocah? Melainkan seorang pemuda? Lalu kenapa ia memiliki tubuh serta wajah anak-anak?

Buru-buru ia mengancingkan kembali pakaiannya yang sempat terbuka sampai empat kancing. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bergetar dan wajah yang merona merah. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin, ka-kau?!"

"_Elf _tidak bisa lebih tinggi dari 160 _cm_. Dan pertumbuhan _Elf_ akan berhenti di usia 25 tahun," jelas Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Be-begitu."

"Tiga jam lagi, seseorang akan mencoba membunuhmu—dia adalah bibimu sendiri—tidak! Tetapi seseorang yang ingin menggantikan dirimu sebagai Haruno Sakura," ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali terkejut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin,"

"Orang itu yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu dan bibimu, tapi dia menggunakan tubuh bibimu untuk mencapai tujuannya," ucap Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. "Percayalah padaku—Sakura."

"Aku akan berada di sana, bersamamu. Aku akan melindungimu—aku berjanji padamu Sakura."

Sakura hanya mampu terdiam ketika mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sasuke. Jika pemuda berwujud bocah itu sudah memanggilnya dengan namanya tanpa embel-embel 'kakak', itu artinya dia sedang benar-benar dalam keadaan serius.

"_Ne-neesan_." Sesaat Sasuke tampak terdiam, seolah memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya seraya memandang sepasang manik _emerald_ di depannya lekat-lekat.

"A-apa?" Sakura berbalik tanya, ia juga tak kalah gugup dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa suasana di antara mereka berubah secara drastis.

"Aku ingin—dirimu, Sakura."

"Eh?"

**BRUK**

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke segera menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura dengan posisi dirinya berada di atas tubuh gadis itu. Tampak guratan rona merah menghiasi dua belah pipinya ketika bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik _green emerald _ milik Sakura.

Seolah tak mengizinkan gadis itu berucap lagi, ia segera membungkam mulut gadis itu melalui sebuah ciuman, sebuah ciuman yang lebih dari apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada Sakura sebelumnya. Sebelah tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura.

Sejenak ia menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang juga tak kalah merah darinya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Sakura tampak begitu menyetujui apa yang dia lakukan.

Belaian, jilatan maupun kecupan ia layangkan pada sekujur tubuh gadis di bawahnya ini, membuatnya mengerang keras dan memenuhi ruangan kamar tersebut. Tubuh gadis di bawahnya menjadi sebuah candu baginya untuk mencicipinya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

'_Kau akan menjadi ratuku—Sakura.'_

_._

_._

_._

**SLAP**

"Hahh…hah…hah!"

Sakura terbangun dengan keringat yang mengalir deras pada sekujur tubuhnya. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata, sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan Sasuke pada tubuhnya selama tiga jam. Mengingat akan hal itu membuat rona merah muncul pada kedua belah pipinya.

Pandangannya beralih ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan koridor. Ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, jika ketika dia terbangun nantinya maka seseorang akan membunuhnya, dan ia harus bisa menghindar sampai Sasuke tiba.

'_Aku pasti bisa,'_ batinnya berucap seolah memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

**KLEK**

'_Dia datang_.'

Begitu menyadari sebuah suara aneh dari arah pintunya, ia pun memutuskan untuk pura-pura tertidur pulas, seolah-olah kemampuan Sasuke masih bermain-main pada ingatan mereka.

Digenggamnya erat-erat sebilah pedang yang berada di baik selimutnya, sebilah pedang perak pemberian Sasuke. Pemuda itu berkata jika sosok yang menggunakan tubuh bibinya, merupakan makhluk sejenis Sasuke namun ia bukanlah _Elf_ melainkan _Dracula, _jadi pedang perak mampu membunuhnya jika tertusuk tepat pada jantung.

**DEG DEG**

'_Aku pasti bisa_." Semakin erat ia genggam pedang perak itu.

**DEG DEG**

'_Aku akan tetap hidup sampai akhir.'_

**SET**

**TRANG**

Tepat ketika sebilah pedang terhunus ke arah dada kirinya, dengan gerakan cepat ia menangkis serangan tersebut, memukul keras pedang tersebut sampai terlempar dan menancap pada sisi dinding. Kini giliran dirinya yang menghunuskan ujung pedangnya tepat di depan mata pelayan pribadinya itu.

Dan detik berikutnya, ia segera mengayunkan sisi tajam pedangnya, menusukkannya tepat pada dada bagian kiri pelayannya—dimana jantung itu bersarang. Meskipun ia tidak tau pasti apakah pelayannya seorang manusia atau _Dracula_, hanya untuk mengantisipasi.

"Maaf, tapi kau telah mengkhianatiku dengan menjadi kaki tangan Karin," ucap Sakura seraya menarik pedangnya kembali. Ia tak lagi memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan 'bibi'. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, jika sosok bibinya telah mati sejak dua bulan lalu.

"Ya Tuhan,Sakura! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?!"

Sakura menolehkan pandang ke arah pintu ruangannya, ia kemudian berbalik ketika mendapati Karinlah yang berdiri di sana dengan pakaian tidur yang membalut tubuhnya. Wanita itu tampak berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Astaga Sakura, kau benar-benar harus membayar kekacauan ini."

**TRANG**

Dengan menggunakan padangnya, Sakura menangkis serangan yang dilayangkan Karin padanya. Meskipun hanya dua tahun, namun ia pernah belajar seni bela diri pedang di usia 10 tahun. Jadi setidaknya…

**SET**

**TRANG**

**BRUK**

**SLEB**

Sakura membulatkan kedua manik _emerald_nya ketika sebilah pedang perak di tangannya kini telah menghilang, dan berpindah tertancap pada lantai berlapis karpet kamarnya, tak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh terduduk. Ia kemudian memandang wanita yang berdiri di depannya dengan sebilah pedang yang terhunus ke arahnya.

"Sekarang—temui kedua orang tuamu."

Ketika pedang itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi, bersiap untuk menusuk tubuhnya beberapa detik lagi. Sakura sudah berpikir jika inilah akhir dari semuanya, namun sisi baiknya ia akan segera bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Namun bolehkan sedikit ia berharap? Bahwa—Sasuke akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

**TRANG**

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan menutup matamu, _neesan_?"

Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu ia kenal, itu adalah Sasuke—pemuda itu benar-benar datang untuknya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan mengambil pedang peraknya. Sakura hendak maju untuk menyerang, namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku yang membunuhnya—untuk membalaskan semua yang dia lakukan pada keluargaku," ucap Sasuke seraya mengacungkan pedang ke arah wanita berambut merah yang berdiri pada jarak tujuh meter dari mereka.

"Hooh? Sebuah kehormatan bertemu dengan anda—_prince_," ucapnya seraya mengambil pedangnya yang tertancap di lantai berlapis karpet merah. Sedangkan Sasuke masih dalam sikap waspada tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

"…"

"Anda sangat berani, Uchiha Sasuke. Sekalipun anda tau…"

"…"

"—anda tidak bisa memainkan pedang," bisiknya di akhir tepat berada di samping tubuh Sasuke.

**BUGH**

**BRAK**

Tak ada kesempatan yang dimiliki Sasuke untuk sekedar menghindar dari tendangan tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiran wanita itu yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Ia kemudian segera bangkit dari…

**BUGH**

"Uhuk!"

Baru saja ia berdiri, tiba-tiba saja pukulan dari arah samping kembali ia rasakan dan tubuhnya kembali terhuyung pula hingga menabrak serta menghancurkan lemari pakaian di ruangan tersebut.

Kembali ia berusaha bangkit, namun tak lagi seperti tadi. Ketika pukulan akan diterimanya, dengan cepat ia segera menghindarinya. Ia kemudian menghunuskan pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan pedang yang dilancarkan wanita berambut merah itu.

Namun gagal, ia kurang kuat sehingga dirinyalah yang terpental dan menabrak dinding yang berada di belakangnya. Pandangannya mengabur karena benturan yang diterima tubuhnya maupun karena memang pada dasarnya makhluk sejenisnya memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah. Bahkan mereka lebih lemah dibandingkan manusia.

Menyadari akan kematian yang sebentar lagi ditemuinya, ia pun segera berteriak keras ke arah Sakura, "LARILAH SAKURA! AKU JANJI AKAN MENEMUIMU!"

Sakura sama sekali tidak bergeming atas perintah Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya. Gadis itu tampak termenung dan dengan pandangan bergetar ia memandang detik-detik kematian pemuda itu. Bagaiman pedang itu terhunus ke arah pemuda bertubuh bocah itu. Dan berakhir dengan…

—tertusuk tepat pada dada bagian kirinya, dimana jantung itu bersarang.

Tak mampu terucap dengan sepatah katapun, hanya setetes cairan bening yang turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ia berusaha untuk menahan semuanya dengan tersenyum, namun rasa sakit dalam hatinya lebih kuat hingga ia tak mampu membendung derai air matanya.

Wanita itu tertawa dengan begitu nyaring, ia kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah Sakura setelah mencabut pedang yang sempat tertanam pada dada Sasuke. "Hmm? Pangeranmu telah jatuh, kau lihat?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek dan ekspresi wajah sinis.

"Sekarang, akan kubuat dirimu bersamanya—hidup di ruang _Abyss_!" ucapnya dan kemudian menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Sakura. Namun sebuah kejadian membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

Gadis itu menahan pergerakan pedangnya menggunakan tangan kirinya, menggenggam sisi tajam pedangnya, tak peduli darah yang mengucur deras akibat luka yang ia timbulkan sendiri.

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah dirimulah yang terkuat."

**KRAK**

**SRING**

Sepasang manik _ruby_ milik Karin membulat kaget ketika melihat gadis di depannya ini mengahancurkan seperempat pedangnya itu tanpa menggunakan senjata apapun. Menyadari bahwa dirinya terdesak, ia pun segera mundur beberapa langkah dengan sebiah pedang yang tak lagi runcing.

Sakura membentuk sebuah seringaian dan menatap Karin dengan tatapan tajam. Ia kemudian menjilat telapak tangan kirinya yang mengucurkan darah dalam gerakan sensual hingga tak ada lagi warna merah di sana, bahkan tangannya telah bersih dari luka sayatan pedang itu.

Karin semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, jangan-jangan…

"Kau?!" ucapnya sebagai bentuk keterkejutannya, dan akibat keterkejutannya ia tak melihat pergerakan Sakura yang berlari ke arahnya dan menusuk tepat di jantungnya.

Setelah sosok Karin telah berubah menjadi tumpukan abu, ia kemudian membuang pedang peraknya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang terbaring dengan dada berlubang.

**BRUK**

Air matanya kembali mengalir turun ketika sosok tubuh Sasuke terbaring di depannya . Digenggamnya erat-erat tangan pemuda berwujud bocah itu seraya menangis di atas dada kecil Sasuke.

Padahal ia sudah mengorbankan keberadaannya sebagai manusia dan menjadi sosok _vampire_—menjadi wujud atas dosa manusia yang terkurung di _Abyss_. Hal itu ia lakukan karena ia yakin, jika ia bisa hidup bersama Sasuke nantinya. Kini impian itu tak lagi ada, tak ada lagi tempatnya untuk pulang—ia sendirian.

"Hei…"

"…"

"—jangan menangis lagi, aku membencinya _neesan_."

Sakura membulatkan sepasang manik _emerald_nya penuh keterkejutan ketika mendengar suara Sasuke pada indera pendengarannya serta sebuah belaian pada rambutnya. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, memastikan bahwa apa yang ia dengar bukanlah sebuah ilusi belaka.

"Sasu—ke?!" ucapnya ketika mendapati sepasang manik _onyx_ di hadapannya itu terbuka. Sebuah pelukan seketika ia lontarkan pada pemuda di depannya seraya menggumamkan ribuan kata syukur. "Kau benar-benar membuatku takut!" ucapnya lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi, aku akan menyusulmu _neesan_," ucapnya dengan sedikit nada gurauan di sana.

"Kau tertusuk! Dan aku benar-benar membuatku takut!" ucap Sakura dengan nada bersungut-sungut masih dalam posisi memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak tertawa kecil ketika mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Aku menukar pedangnya dengan pedang biasa, dan aku memberikan pedang perak itu padamu," ucap Sasuke masih dengan tertawa pelan.

"Kau—kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir! Dasar bocah mesum!" ucap Sakura seraya memukul pelan punggung Sasuke.

"Dan kau mencintai bocah mesum sepertiku, _neesan_." Sasuke semakin menggoda Sakura yang wajahnya sudah tampak memerah. Sasuke tak mau memungkiri bahwa mereka berdua memiliki selisih umur 11 tahun. Jelas saja, bagi Sakura ia hanyalah bocah, karena perbandingan umur mereka yang terlampau jauh.

Namun meski begitu, tak akan ada bedanya. Karena penuaan yang dialami Sakura akan berhenti sampai di situ, sedangkan dirinya masih bisa lebih tinggi dari sekarang namun tak bisa melebihi angka 160. Sedangkan penuaannya akan berhenti pada usia 20 tahun.

"Daripada itu…"

"…"

"—jadilah ratuku, Haruno Sakura," ucapnya seraya bangkit dari posisinya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura.

Tanpa ragu Sakura menerima uluran tangan pemuda di depannya. "Tentu saja, Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke arah cermin yang sudah retak itu, dan menghilang diikuti dengan pecahnya cermin tersebut.

Kini dalam ingatan semua orang, mereka hanya mengingat bahwa keluarga bangsawan Haruno telah lenyap sejak 16 tahun lalu, karena sebuah teror pembunuhan. Tak ada yang mengingat soal Sakura sebagai bangsawan Haruno terakhir.

Yah—Sasuke telah memanipulasi ingatan semua orang, agar tak ada lagi yang mengusik kehidupannya dengan ratunya, Sakura.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**THE END**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Ending Song**

_Kagamine Len & Rin – Cantarella_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Balasan Review**

**Azizaanr**

Hahahaha benarkah? Terima kasih atas dukungannya ya

**Re UchiHaru Chan**

Err…perasaan gak ada _mistery_nya deh XD tapi makasih atas review dukungannya

**Harulisnachan**

Iya saya sendiri juga gemes sebenernya XD. Terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungannya

**Kuro Shiina**

Emang bukan _mistery_ kok XD maaf udah bikin penasaran. Dan maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Miss. M**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Hachiko desuka**

Bukan mimpi kok :3 udah dijelaskan di _chapter_ ini kan? Bukan lagi gak tua banget tapi emang masih bocah XD. Maaf kalau _typos_nya bertebaran, maklum cepet-cepetan ngejainnya. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Hanazono Yuri**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Sami haruchi 2**

Iya gak apa . Iya mereka udah bersama kan? Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Putri cherry uchiha**

Udah dijelaskan kan di sini? Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Eysha CherryBlossom**

Bukan udah dijelaskan. Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Tafis**

Terima kasih atas penantian dan dukungannya

**Haruka smile**

Hahaha ini udah dijelaskan. Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Luci Kuroshiro**

Iya udah jadi sejak lama kok :3 Cuma updatenya aja yang malam tahun baru sekalian sama fic lain yang update. Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Suket alang alang**

Perbedaannya 11 tahun, hampir 12 tahunan terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Uchiha Riri**

Nggak kan? Nggak ada NaruSakunya. Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Bluecherry90**

Nggak kok. Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**mii-chanchan2**

Oke ini udah update. Terima kasih atas dukungannya ya

**ss**

Eng? Udah update ini. Makasih atas dukungannya ya

**Undhott**

Hahaha jangan berharap banyak untuk lemon di _epilog_nya. -,- paling banter Cuma lime impilisit hahahaha *ditabok*. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**kamiki**

? Maksudnya?

**va**

Terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungannya.

**Uchan**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**yuura brena**

Udah di jelaskan dan terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Nggak mimpi kok. Makasih atas dukungannya

**hasna.r .salsabila. 1**

Makasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya.

**Little Deer Chanie94**

Hahahaha udah terjawab kan? Makasih atas pujian dan dukungannya.

**Tsurugi de Lelouch**

Nyata kok terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Luca Marvell**

Cuma memanipulasi ingatan orang aja, menciptakan ilusi pada ingatan. Cuma itu aja. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Elqykun**

Iya bakal selesai XD orang ini udah dari lama selesainya. Cuma emang sengaja updatenya tanggal 31 aja dan baru nulis review tanggal 30. Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Yuiharuno47**

Hahaha iya nantinya di epilog dia bakal jadi pangeran kece yang super tampan dengan tinggi Cuma 160 cm XD *ngakak*. Oke terima kasih atas dukungannya ya.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Hola! Maaf nih nunggu lama kah? Akhirnya fic ini ending juga kan bener gak sampai melebihi 5 chapter kan? Nah tinggal epilognya aja maaf gak bisa komplitin sampai epilognya. Epiognya kapan-kapan aja ya XD *ketawa nista*

Maaf kalau mengecewakan padahal udah menunggu begitu lama ya XD maunya ending sad. Tapi saya sendiri gak tega bikin Sasuke mati -,- *authornya gak tega sama anak kecil* terlalu imut. Jadilah gak saya bikin mati :3. Kalau sad ending bakal sampai chapter 4 +epilog = 5 chapter. Berhubung happy jadi hanya sampai chapter 3 + epilog = 4 chapter.

Yosh! Sekian

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi anda di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya jika menyangkut hal yang penting dan privasi untuk disampaikan, atau ingin request fic.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


End file.
